Warmth In the Snow
by Krii
Summary: Something I thought of for Christmas I guess. It's good that I'm starting to want to write again.


**Title:** Warmth In the Snow

**Author:** Krii

**Fandom:** Rurouni Kenshin

**Pairings:** Saitou/Sano

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Saitou and Sano are not mine. I truly wish they were... facepalm

**Warmth In the Snow**

By Krii

It was a calm, beautiful Christmas Eve. The snow outside was falling silently. And Saitou, for the life of him, could not get Sanosuke to let him go.

"Saitou! Let's goooo! Outside now! Plaaaaay!" said Sano with a big grin on his face.

"It's cold ahou." Saitou was slowly getting irritated, slowly getting closer to throwing Sano off of him and locking him outside in the cold, with no coat or shoes.

Sano must've sensed this. He groaned and let go of Saitou's head, falling to his knees. Saitou was sitting, so Sano crawled over to the front of him, facing Saitou with a frown.

'Such a child.' thought Saitou.

Sano sat there, watching Saitou ignore him for a good minute. Sano sighed in defeat, stood up and reached for his shoes and coat, stopping at the door and reaching down for his red scarf, throwing it over his shoulders. "Bye."

Saitou didn't budge. He heard Sano's footsteps fading. He sighed and lit a cigarette, slowly smoking it. It was finished and he sat in silence, watching the snow fall through the window. He heard footsteps again, but they weren't coming near his door, so he didn't bother to think too much about it. He _did_ though, wonder what Sanosuke was doing, or where he went off to. Sure, Sano has his own apartments, but he knew it probably wasn't as warm as his home. He knew this because since winter began, Sano only spent the nights with Saitou, being oddly obedient and not begging him for sex every night. He smiled at the thought of an excited Sano, kneeling in front of him, unbuckling his pants, a blush coloring his face. He sighed and lit another cigarette.

More time wasted sitting and staring. The footsteps still so near yet so far from his doorstep. They were beginning to bother him a bit. He thought it was probably just some kids, but they sounded heavy, sounded as if they came from one person, and man possibly, or a _very_ heavy woman. He stood up, walking to the door, listening. He could hear the snow crunching underneath the person's footsteps, he could hear soft grunting, far off, he began to hear little kids' laughter. He looked down, and thought of _his_ children. He smiled and reached for his coat and shoes, just going out to watch.

When he opened the door though, he didn't expect to see a snowball flying his way.

When Sano left, he thought, 'maybe he'll come out after a while...' He began to make a small hill of snowballs, just to throw them at Saitou. Though he knew Saitou would be angry, he still wanted to mess with him, thinking that maybe he wouldn't be so mad and laugh it off, though... Saitou... is not one to 'laugh anything off'... Still, Sano's done worse. After a few minutes, he heard little kids coming his way, then did Saitou come out, and quickly, Sano reached down for a snowball and threw it, the little kids laughing and grabbing for the snowballs too, throwing them at Saitou, each other and even Sano.

He looked up laughing, wanting to laugh harder seeing Saitou just standing there. He started to chase the little kids, them throwing snowballs at him. He didn't notice Saitou bending in the knees to roll up a big, hard snowball, standing in Sano's way, and throwing it. It hit. Sano stumbled and fell. The kids laughing and Sano laughing too. The amusing scene causing Saitou to smile.

Sano ran up to Saitou, throwing himself at him, Saitou catching him. They both kissed, the little girl of the kids' group giggling.

Sano turned back at the kids and said, "Let's make a snowman!" The little kids shouted happily, running to roll up a big snowball, Sano making the middle one. Saitou only stood there, watching the kids and Sano, who was acting like a little kid himself. It made him smile.

The kids ran around giggling, searching for stones, long twigs, one even brought a crooked carrot from home. They places the stones to make the snowman's smile, its eyes. The carrot placed right in the middle. The twigs at the sides for the arms. The kids were happy at what they made. Sano only stared at it, hand at his chin. It amused Saitou to see Sano looking as if he were thinking. Then Sano snapped his fingers and took off his red scarf, wrapping it carefully around the neck of the snowman. The kids cheered at how perfect their snowman looked.

"What do you think?" asked Sano to Saitou.

Saitou didn't reply. Instead, he patted the head of the child nearest him and walked towards his home, where it was warm and dry.

"Saitou!!!"

Saitou heard the kids moan sadly, and he heard Sano walk into the house.

"Hey! What's up? Somethin' the matter?" Sano walked up to Saitou from behind, a look of concern on his face.

Saitou looked down, a small smile on his face once again. He wrapped his arm around Sano's waist, closed his eyes and kissed Sano on the forehead. "I miss my children."

"You can always go see them."

Silence.

"Aw, c'mon!!! Don't look so sad old man. Come here." He patted the floor next to him after sitting down. "Look, it's already getting dark. The snow looks like it's falling harder. Let's watch, come here!"

Saitou only looked back at Sano, who was already getting angry. He chuckled, sighed and walked up to Sano. He stood in front of him, patting his head. Sano stared up at Saitou, a small blush coloring his cheeks. Then he smiled. Saitou smiled as well. Then he sat next Sano, who crawled in front of him, resting back on Saitou's chest. Saitou was happy to stay a while with Sanosuke. Happy to have him close. All that was heard was their breathing, laughter far off somewhere. It was peaceful.

Outside, the snowman stood alone, smiling, the red scarf turning white with snow.

Fin


End file.
